ponyboys adventure
by racheldawsongurl
Summary: after going to a party Ponyboyy finds out that Dally is alive. Ponyboy thinks fast and tries to catch him because that is the only thing he haves left.
1. Chapter 1

**This is it! I have been working on this foreverrrrr and here it is. I don't own the outsiders! U cant tell me this stinks because this is amazing! This is the biggest story I am ever going to write . and comment! **

I was sitting under a tree at the lot just day dreaming and looking at the sky thinking about Johnny and Dally, how they are probably in a better place now. I smiled at myself, that was over a year ago and I will never break my promise from Johnny to stay gold and also Dallys advice and stay tough that way nobody will hurt me.

"Hey greaser get up!" shouted a Soc. I sat up snapping out of my thoughts and saw a red mustang with my buddy in the seat, Randy. Ever since the rumble greasers and Socs have left each other alone. Now don't get me wrong we don't hold hands and love each other, and actually if a greaser ever talked to a soc they would still spit on him but besides that we don't have the same hate as we used to anymore which is good. That's one of the reasons why Darry trusts me out of the house now.

"Randy don't go around doing that you scared the tar out of me," I said back getting into the passenger seat.

"Sorry bud I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to Cherrys' birthday party?" asked Randy. I looked out the window as we were driving, there was no way the gang would let me to go a soc party…but maybe just one party won't hurt.

"I don't know the gang isn't so keen on the idea of me going to soc parties," I said telling the truth.

"Well it's not that kind of party, only a couple of close friends are going to be there like Marcia and I and besides we know that Darry would at least want you to call him, so do that," he said as we were entering Soc turf.

"Well… I guess one little get together wouldn't hurt," I said and randy smiled. I'm not gonna lie I actually like hanging out with Marcia, Randy, and Cherry. Since I'm not close with Steve or Two-Bit I always used to hang out with my three Soc friends but they were nice and respected me. We drove and got to Cherrys house and we pulled up into the side of the house. I should have turned around once I walked in the house because there was more than a couple of close friends there.

"Randy I think I should go home I can't be here" I said but I looked and I already saw Marcia and Randy talking from the other side of the room. Marcia saw me and yelled Cherrys name, her and Cherry ran up to me and hugged me one at a time.

"Ponyboy I haven't seen you in a while now how are you?" asked Cherry as she hugged me, I think she liked me still.

"Oh I'm fine and happy birthday," I said and smiled to her. Marcia was next and hugged me.

"Pony why hasn't two-Bit answered my calls?" asked Marcia hurt and I can see it in her eyes. She and Randy kept on having an on and off relationship but I could tell that ever since she has met Two-Bit at the drive in theater she hasn't been the same. I think she finally really fell in love-with a hood though.

"Well he has been busy…um he is trying to find a job somewhere and doesn't have a lot of time talking to friends." I said lying but she fell for it and smiled.

"Ok well have him call me soon please," she said and walked away with Randy, I can by looking at them that they didn't really love each other, maybe it was because that they only dated because of Bob. I really think something is up with Randy but I will talk to him later… if I could even find him here in this huge place they call a house. I walked around the place feeling like a loner and that I shouldn't be here at a party, a soc party for that fact.

"Ponyboy get over here!" shouted Randy from the kitchen. I ran in there and saw that everyone was playing beer pong but needed one more member apparently.

"Randy I don't drink," I said.

"Relax greaser it's not beer we ran out hours ago," said Aiden. In case you can't remember Aiden was one of the boys with Bob that night but I actually talked to him after that and he was pretty nice. I looked at Randy and he gave me this look that said trust me all over it.

"Ok randy let's do it," I said and the boys cheered at me for not being a coward. So if you're wondering what the point of this game is its basically you gotta throw balls in the cups and if you miss it or something then u gotta drink…or maybe it was the other way around. I don't really know for sure because after three cups of this stuff I became relaxed…and felt free.

"Randy you idiot you missed!" I shouted at him and he pouted.

"I'm a failure" he said and throw the ball at the other team. I laughed and took a sip of another cup even though I wasn't supposed to I did it anyway and chugged it down as I was walking lazily into the other room where people were playing music and dancing. I would totally dance with them but that would be weird considering that I don't have a girlfriend…or any friends right now.

"Cherry! Marcia! Randy where you silly guys and gurls," I slurred out of my mouth. I ran out of this good stuff so I throw it on the floor and walked to the front door because….wait what's my brother's name again? There is a soda…and someone else that is probably looking for me. Well whatever I can walk home.

"What in the world happened to the light?" I asked the sky.

"You are in so much trouble sun! I'm gonna call the police on you for running away from me!" I shouted and started running. Running from what? I don't know but I was running anyway and I didn't stop until I was pushed on the ground hard with what I think were hands but felt like bricks…

"Curtis you are in so much trouble!" shouted a familiar voice but I couldn't remember who it belonged too. All I felt was them carrying me and throwing me into a car.

"Ponyboy I thought Darry told you to never drink…what is that…oh wait its vodka I smell," said the man.

"Santa is that you?" I asked the man. He bursted out laughing.

"Oh Ponyboy how I wish you could get high more often," said Santa.

"I want a ornithopter for Christmas Santa," I said to the man. He looked at me for a second with a confused face probably wondering what that was that I wanted but really I don't even know what I said to Santa.

We pulled up into someone's drive way and then I felt some buff arms carry me in the house and sat me down on the couch, and that's when I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and saw that I was in my bed, was everything that happened last night all a dream? I asked myself and decided to walk up and go downstairs which I saw Curly my old friend sitting there with his older brother Tim. This can't be good.

"Ponyboy you are in so much trouble!" shouted Darry who pointed to an empty seat where he wanted me to sit in.

"I told you what happened Darrel, I found him all drunk and I gave him a ride home and Tim picked him up and carried him in the house," said Curly. So the strong arms belonged to Tim…oh my god Tim touched me last night!

"That's the Truth Darry I went to a Soc party and had some drinks it's all my fault I'm sorry," is said and that really made him mad.

"Wow Ponyboy I didn't know u had it in you!" said Curly punching my shoulder which hurt but I acted as if I didn't care.

"Ponyboy Curtis how could you even think about drinkin? Or go to a party without my permission? A matter of fact why would you even think of going to a soc party don't you understand that you should stay away from them. I thought by now after Dally and Johnny you would no better but I guess I was wrong! You are grounded for a month!" finally Darry finished. I would have argued but I ended up running into the bathroom barfing my brains out. I could hear Darry saying sorry for blaming the Sheperds and walked out of the house. After I thought it was clear I walked out and saw Curly sitting on the chair with a smile planted on his face.

"Say Curtis why don't me and you spend some time together today?"

"Did you not just hear Darry yelling at me?"

"yeah so…listen Ponyboy I know that you like to listen to your brothers and fallow the rules but you have been through more shit than any other greaser I no…in fact your almost like Dallas but maybe worse. You're the greatest greaser I know but u think you're just used to being treated like a five year old by your brothers." That ticked me off right then and there.

"What did u wanna do?" I asked crossing my arms. Curly had a smirk on his face and pulled me outside.

"Where are we going Curly?" I asked standing right next to him on the sidewalk.

"No where interesting…" he trailed off. We walked several brocks and finally we made it to the last place I would wanna be near. Bucks place. That place reminded me of Dally way to much I couldn't stand even being near the place.

"Why are we here?" I shouted stopping right outside of it.

"To play some pool, meet new hoods, interact with some broads," he stated like it was no big deal…

"Curly I will get in trouble I'm going back," I said and turned around.

"Don't you wanna feel like Dallas?" he asked making me stop. I will never forget that hoodlum…

"You wanna know what? I'm coming in" I said and walked in. my god if Darry ever found out I was here I would be in for it. Nothing changed here…it all looked the same to me and brought back horrible memories. I looked over and found curly talking to some greaser girls…totally not my type.

"Hey curly I'm gonna go to the bar and get a Pepsi see you later,"

"Sure get me a drink too. And tell them it's curly Shepard they will give the drinks to us for free buddy," he said. I can only imagine why they would give it to him for free.

I walked around trying to find the bar but I couldn't past all the people playing pool and gamboling. That's when I saw a face that looked to familiar.

"Dallas either we are playing or you're leaving," said a man.

"Listen Mr. Color blind freak! I played ten games and I won there is no point in playing another game with a loser like u," he said… wait hold up am I still drunk or something? I see him…Dally… there…alive. This is a dream this must be a dream.

"DALLAS WINSTON!" I shouted and ran to him hugging him so hard I could hear his heart beating. After that I got a slap on the face and looked up…he wasn't there. Where did Dally go…

"Dallas you can't leave me again! Not this time," I shouted and ran outside where I thought he might be and saw him just casually getting in a truck.

"DALLAS WINSTON OH MY GOD STOP!" I shouted but I could tell he was ignoring me. What's going on I don't even know... anyway I found myself running to the back of the truck and quietly hopped in the back and he drove off…

I was sitting there wondering what's going on now. This wasn't a dream that's for sure and I was not drunk. So many questions were going around in my head right now. Maybe I was fantasying this whole thing…that's when I sat up but was carful because we were on a high way going very fast. I pulled myself up and looked through the window carefully and I saw him. Dallas Winston smoking a joint with Elvis Presley music blasting load…yep this is him. This was happening so fast I could barely keep up right now.

**COMMENT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got good criticism on my story thank u. I have a feeling this is going to be the best out of all the stories I have written, I don't own the outsiders. Shout out to Lakisha, Nakisha, Keisha, Taisha, and Shaniqua. **

After a very long ride I noticed that we were in the place where Dallas has got in murder raps in a lot of times, New York. Was I awake the whole ride? Well trust me it felt like the longest ride of my life but it was worth it because I found my friend, my only friend. Besides from Johnny Dallas understood me and actually would care….in a way. Anyway he got out of the truck and locked the doors. I was gonna get out but I wanted to wait until there was silence….but after he got out of the truck I didn't even hear him walk.

"Well kid you sure are a risk taker," I jumped up and almost fell out of the truck. Dallas helped me from the ground roughly.

"Dallas…you're a liar! We saw you get shot! Did u fake the whole thing?" I shouted at him for answers. I wondered if he was happy to see me.

"Ok kid I guess I have a lot of explaining to do. Well to sum it all up I couldn't find a reason to stay in Tulsa after getting shot and taken to the hospital. That's right they didn't tell u that they actually tried to keep me alive but they did and I lived…so I left this place." He said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"But I saw you here just now…explain more," I said.

"Buck needed help with money so I said I would help him, trust me Ponyboy I didn't mean to hurt anybody…and out of all the people I would run into I least expected to run into you in a place like that," he said….I could have cried I haven't heard him say my name in a long time.

"Curly made me come here I didn't plan on doing anything bad…but then I saw u I could have cried," is said telling the truth. He looked down, I was the closest thing he will ever have besides Johnny.

"Well kid I hate to break your bubble but I have to bring you home now I guess,"

"No don't you dare! You don't even know what I go through at home. Two-Bit and Steve don't talk to me much only hang out with Soda or Darry. And Darry won't let me hang out with my friends! I'm not leaving I felt so numb there I could have broke down like you did," I shouted clawing in to his shirt.

"I heard you been acting all friendly with them Socs…I guess the rumor is true, and Ponyboy u can't be my responsibility I aint fit up for that,"

"Well guess what Dallas I am not leaving you, and I'm not going back." I ordered. Acting tough in front of dally I think I kind of am him after all. He looked down.

"it's a hard life in the city, you sure you can handle it?" he asked.

"Of course! I can handle the wild life I lived most of my life in the wild side of Tulsa anyway," I said to Dally.

"Fine u can stay but just because I actually feel a little bad about leaving you and because I traveled a long ride here," said Dally. I smiled and found myself hugging him again, he didn't move but just rubbed my hair. He told me to get off a little while later and led me into the city. I can't believe I'm really with dally, the memory left behind and now I have it back.

"Ok rule number one don't look at people, where we are going is a gang route and that's where I left my good friends but don't worry we aint gonna see them," he stated while pulling me close to him so I don't get lost.

"Why can't I meet them?"

"well some are in jail and some in a mental place for drug use," he stated.

"Then never mind," I whispered. We walked past buildings and homeless people and some I could tell were in a gang but like nothing we have in Tulsa these guys are worse. Finally we reached an old looking building with the word Flamingo printed on the front with lights brightening it up. He stopped right outside and faced me.

"Ok keep your head down I don't wanna see you peeking," he said.

"Um sure," I replied. I didn't really know what he was talking about but fallowed him in with my head down. Of course as you may know I like to see what's going on so I did look. Inside was basically just like the inside of bucks but this place had more female dancers and if you look past all the girls you can see people gambling in another room. Dallas caught me staring and just rolled his eyes and pulled me up stairs.

"This place is just like bucks!" I said to him while he took me down a hallway full of rooms.

"Nope actually bucks is just like this place, this was here before," he said. Finally we reached the room, room 69…of course.

"Wow I haven't been here in a long time. Hey Pony check this out, instead of hiding the key under my mat I hide it under room 70s mat," he said with a smirk and walked over to get it.

"But what if someone takes the key?"

"No one takes things they don't need,"

"Two-Bit does…"

"Well that's just Two-Bit," he laughed and I agree. While he was unlocking the door I noticed that Dallas Winston was carved on the door, probably with his switchblade. Finally he opened the door and we walked in on the inside I could tell nobody has been up here since Dally. The inside was a very small room with a dresser on the left, a leather chair on the right, right next to a small bed with a pack of cigarettes on it. He closed the door and looked around at what he thought was a good sight.

**COMMENT!**


	3. Chapter 3 meeting the gang

**This is just a short chapter of Dally introducing his old gang to Ponyboy. This is important because they are also gonna be in this whole story too. You're going to be shocked because I'm using a band in this story ;) I don't own The outsiders.**

"Damn I haven't been here in ages! I see I left a pack waiting for me before I left," he smiled.

"Where will I sleep?" I asked.

"Chair," he pointed out like it was pretty obvious.

"Dally I can't just sleep on that!" I complained. He walked over and pulled a wooden handle that made the chairs' legs come out and started to push the head section down and kept pulling until I heard a load snap and now it was as flat at a bed.

"Thanks for breaking the chair,"

"Anything for you Ponyboy," he said while he went into a closet that was next to the door and took out a spare blanket and an old white pillow. He then placed it on the chair.

"There now you can't possibly complain about anything," he signed taking off his shirt, turned off the lights and laid down in bed. I did the same thing but left my shirt on and laid there staring at dally.

"How long are we going to stay here?" I asked. He turned around to face me.

"Forever I was planning, and I'm gonna make you tough while you are here," he said.

"Everyone always said be like you one day…just never believed it I guess,"

"You better start believing because you're stuck with me for a long time," he said.

"and I'm not gonna mess up like I did last time with…Johnny," he continued.

"How are you gonna do that?" I asked.

"As in I am not leaving you out of my sight, I'm gonna take care of you like I tried with Johnny," he said. I was just looking at him I was really glad he was going to be here for me. Even if he didn't want to admit it he needed me because I was the closest thing he will ever have to Johnny.

"Well good night Dally," I said trying to change the subject.

"Hold up you don't still have those nightmares do you? 'cause I am not gonna let you sleep with me," he said.

"No don't worry they went away," I said.

"Hey Dally tell me about your old gang," I said after ten minutes.

"Well there were five of them, Harry, Louis, Niall, Liam, and Zayn but Harry and Louis went to jail and Niall, Zayn, and Liam went into rehab. Louis was the leader and he came up with the name One Direction as in we are all going in the same direction which isn't a good place," he said.

"Wow how long have you guys been together?"

"I met them while I was going around stealing food…those were the dark days but you would be surprised how nice these guys were," he said smiling.

"They take you in?" I asked.

"Well I always knew Harry because our fathers were friends…anyway he saw me one day and told him he had some friends he knew I would get along with,"

"And why did you them if you were close?"

"Wanted to go back in Tulsa simple as that," he said.

"But man you would probably get along with Harry the most he is just like you in some ways, Zayn is just like me," he said.

"Really how old are they?"

"Zayn is the same age as me and harry is 17 only two years older than you,"

"I hope I see them some time,"

"Um well there is some stuff you don't know about them…mostly Harry," he said trying to hide something from me.

"Like what?" I asked with curiosity. He fake yawned and turned around.

"Pony enough questions just go to bed," he complained. I listened and just closed my eyes not really caring what he was trying to hid from me…

**Nor do I own One Direction…I really wish I did though.**

**COMMENT**


	4. Chapter 4 first day at work

**Thank u for the reviews I really like the nice ones! I don't own the outsiders**

When I woke up the sun was seeping through the window blades. I saw Dally wasn't in the bed which made me start to panic. I shot up from the chair looking around.

"Dally! Dally where are you?" I yelled panicking even more. I didn't know what to do so I ran downstairs; there weren't a lot of people down here but people who worked here cleaning up.

"Ponyboy over here!" shouted Dally across the room over at the bar. My heart slowed down and I relaxed while I was walking to him. Dally was wearing the same clothes from yesterday and was talking to the person who was working there, probably the boss. I sat on one of the bar stools while Dally and the man were inside there facing me. The man was looking at me.

"So this is the runaway kid?" asked the man.

"Yep, he is the one who would like to work here," he said.

"Wait what? I don't wanna work here!" I complained.

"Sorry kid but everyone who lives up there either works here or…um make their own money which I believe you're too young to be doing," he said. I looked at Dally.

"What about you Dallas?" I asked.

"Rodeo jockey like usual," he said with a smile.

"Don't worry you don't have to work for long, we will have plenty of time to get out and hang around," he said.

"Well…fine when do I begin sir?" I ask the man.

"As soon as possible would be nice you would be surprised how many people come to eat here. Oh and call me Smith," said the man…um I mean Smith which was his last name. Dally walked away and I fallowed and grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Work I need to get ready, oh and kid just in case anything happens I want you to take this," he hands me the gun which he pulled on the cops.

"Dally no!"

"Don't argue with me I lived on the city streets for years I know how some people are. I can handle it but you can't," he said and gave it to me. I quickly stuffed it in my leather jacket; there was a pocket on the inside thank god.

"Dally I swear-"

"Relax kid I'm just gonna be right in the other room," he said in a comforting voice. I nodded my head and walked in the bar…I can't believe I am gonna be doing this for the rest of my life. Away from my brothers and the gang. Forever.

"Ponyboy come here!" shouted Smith. He was showing me around the bar. As if I don't know what to do already.

"You notice how this bar is wide? That's because on the left is where people order food and on this side which is where you will be working is where we sell the drinks," said Smith.

"Wait is this where I eat all my meals?"

"You and Dally can eat for free, but just so you know there isn't a lot of choices so you're probably gonna get tired of the same crap every day," he said and handed me a black apron to wear…thanks Dally.

"Ponyboy go get'em!" shouted Dally across the room. I looked over and saw I had my first costumer, I walked over to him.

"I wanna beer with a lime and don't put ice in it that's disgusting!" ordered the fat man.

"Yes-um yes sir!" I said back and rushed to get it for him. I got the beer in the glass but needed the lime, where do we keep them?

"Come on I don't got all day," he said. I found the lime but sliced my figure. I cursed out loud but kept cutting the lime anyway. I finally did it and gave it to the man. I looked on the board really fast and saw a beer was 50 cents.

"Um that will be 50 cents sir," I said and waited for the money. He looked through his pockets.

"Stupid prices are getting higher and higher everyday!" he complained and handed me the money. I got chills when he touched me but that's just because I was afraid of touching the scary man.

"Have a good day sir," I said and moved away from him. I breathed and tried to calm down, thank god that was over.

This lasted for three days so far and I did get used to the people coming in. Smith was right I got tired of eating the same things but Dally and I didn't complain. We also went around the city, he showed me where he would always hang out near and even bought me sunglasses, but trust me the only reason because of that was because he didn't want some snitch tell the police Dally "kidnapped me." Yep that's right I am in the papers I just hadn't seen it yet but it's out there. At night I would tell him stories about the people that came to the bar some funny, some weird, and some sad. He would tell me about how dumb people were thinking that they could win a bet with Dally. Today is the fourth day staying here, since I wake up after Dally always I walk down stairs by myself and I would always see him finishing eating the gross breakfast and starting to work.

**COMMENT!**


End file.
